


One Year, Two Months, Three Days and Twenty-Seven Minutes Ago

by StarSync52



Series: The Reject and The Spotlight [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, drama club au, i don't know how to tag, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: One year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago it all started.





	One Year, Two Months, Three Days and Twenty-Seven Minutes Ago

It didn’t look like much, but then again nothing ever did in this town. He had been trying for weeks to get into one of these clubs, but none would take him. This was his last hope if he was ever going to achieve his dream. He had to join the Rejects.

That was one year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago but who’s counting? And since then he had done so much. He had left the Rejects after he got an offer for the top gang in town, the Spotlight. He may have regretted his decision in the beginning but that was in the past, he was in the present. And in the present, his fans were calling out his name for another performance. Roman! Roman! Roman!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been there since the beginning, seen talent come and go, but none quite like him. HE knew how to sing with so much feeling his audience would cry. HE knew how to dance so hard that it looked as though his feet would fall off. HE could act so well it was as if he was born to play the part. But then they took him.

That was one year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago, and he was counting. And since then he had grown so much. He knew everything and how to put into action. He knew how to accept people with open arms but still knew how to say goodbye. He knew the difference between right and wrong and yet… he was still being called to for help. Logan. Logan? Logan!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night when he met him. Strong brave and oh so handsome. But he had to follow the rules. He so desperately wanted a loophole for that kid. A way to get him in, a way to put him in the Spotlight, a way to get him out of his rut.

That was one year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago he thinks? And since then his life had changed. He now knew what it's was like to lose someone you love. He now knew what it's was like to grieve. He now knew what it was like to be lost. But here he is now back in it again with someone saying his name. Patton, Patton, Patton.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago he wasn’t even here. One year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago he was happy. One year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago he had friends. One year, two months, three days and twenty-seven minutes ago his father still loved him. And now all he had was a ringing in his ears. VIRGIL! VIRGIL! VIRGIL!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Hope you like this little intro to a story I might continue if y'all like it.


End file.
